I Should Have Done Something
I Should Have Done Something is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season finale in this television sitcom Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on May 3, 1991. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by David W. Duclon. Plot Carl is haunted by the memory of a hostage situation gone wrong.Although he earned a commendation for his work in capturing a convenience store robber,he was unable to prevent the suspect from killing his elderly hostage but the victim's widow assures Carl that he wasn't at fault.Urkel receives Johnny Gill tickets and he uses them as a chance to get a date with Laura. Synopsis Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest * Beah Richards as Helen * Tiiu Leek as Karen Kosta * Ron Tank as Anchor Man Trivia Quotes : Carl: Typical. It is always tomorrow with that boy. "Clean up your room, Edward." "Tomorrow, Dad!" "Take out the trash, Edward." "Tomorrow, Dad!" "Pass the salt, Edward." "Tomorrow, Dad!" (goes to the refrigerator) No root beer? When are you going to the store? : Harriette: Tomorrow, dear. ---- : Helen: (to Carl while at the cemetery): I'm Helen Mallory, Charles was my husband. I should apologize for listening to you. : Carl: No, that's all right. : Helen: Listen, sit a moment. (they sit on a bench) Can I ask you something? : Carl: Oh, sure. : Helen: Do you ever ask yourself why you had to be the policeman who got there first? : Carl: Mrs. Mallory, I ask myself that question a million times a day. But I guess you ask yourself, why your husband had to be the one to be there that night. : Helen: No, I don't. He was their because I asked him to go. We were home watching television and I mentioned that I wanted some ice cream, so Charles said he'd dash to the store. So he got up, cussed the dog for chewing on his hat and... left my life forever. For a long, long time, I found it difficult to live with the fact that if I hadn't asked Charles to go to that store, he would still be with me. : Carl: Oh, but Mrs. Mallory, there was no possible way you could've known what would happen. It wasn't your fault. : Helen: I know, but it took me a long time to realize that and now you must realize that it wasn't your fault either. OK? : [Carl nods, Helen puts flowers on Charles' grave and they hug] ---- : Urkel (to Estelle): I bought two tickets to a concert that Laura wants to go to and offered to take her as my, get this, date! : Estelle: Ooh, that's nice! : Urkel: Well, no, it's not nice! : Estelle: It's not? : Urkel: Well, Laura doesn't want a date with me. : Estelle: Are you sure? : Urkel: Positive. When I suggested it, her lovely eyes were momentarily clouded with nausea. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season finale episodes